Today, radar systems, camera arrangements, Lidar systems, or other sensor devices may be mounted on a vehicle in order to detect objects in order to implement functions of warnings, speed control and collision prevention. For such a sensor device it is required to obtain an azimuth angle in the form of a target bearing angle, a distance with respect to the object and a relative speed between the vehicle and the object.
It is of interest to accurately detect a target object that moves between different detectors with corresponding detecting areas via overlapping areas where a handover is performed from one detector to another. It should be determined that it is the same object that is moving from one detecting area to another as smoothly, quickly and securely as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,889,116, discloses an object detecting apparatus for detecting an object by a plurality of radars. When an object continuously detected by one detecting means of interest starts to move into the detection region of another detecting means, position and velocity of an object in the overlapping area of two radars are individually determined and data processing determines if both objects are identical.
However, it is desired to obtain an improvement of the general concept disclosed in the above-referenced patent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle safety system comprising a detection system, where the detection system is able to detect a target object that moves between different detectors with corresponding detecting areas via overlapping areas and to perform quicker and more reliable handover of this object than previously described.